There are known construction systems, both drywall and cladding for walls and alike based on flat constructive elements, with large surfaces with respect to their thickness, comprising several layers, whose constructive elements are fixed on a load-bearing structure. The constructive elements are mounted on the load-bearing structure through intermediate fastening pieces of different types.
Construction systems with the aforementioned constitution are described, for example, in ES 2243426, DE 2026015903U, and US 2005102969. In all cases the intermediate fastening pieces consist of parts or components which are added to the construction of the partition or cladding during its construction, which requires manipulating a large number of components. On the other hand, making the visible surface of all constructive elements of the same face or wall is located in the same plane, and also with a constant separation between consecutive constructive elements, causes positioning or levelling problems when the construction systems described in the abovementioned documents is used.